


evolving

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: a dialogue prompt of the lines, "why are you crying" and "come cuddle" with saeran from tumblr.





	evolving

She was awake again. Saeran always sensed when she woke up. He slept lightly as it was and his body was so tuned to hers, the person who taught him true love. He knew she had nightmares, though she never told him what they were. He knew the only reason she wouldn’t tell him was if they had to deal with Mint Eye. She still tried to protect him, to help him heal. But she was the one with nightmares.

Saeran quietly slid out of bed. He felt her eyes on his back. It only took him a moment to fill a glass of water and bring it to her. She accepted it without a word. She sipped the water while Saeran took a seat beside her, putting his arm around her.

“It’s okay if you want to talk about it,” he said, finally breaking the silence.

“I know. But I’d rather not. I hope you understand.”

“I guess I do. I’d rather talk it out but if you don’t, I can’t make you.”

“You’re not mad, are you, Saeran?” she asked.

He shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t get mad at you over something like that. I’m just worried about you.”

She let out a soft sigh. “It’s okay to not protect me. It’s okay to rest for yourself, Saeran. We’re safe here and free and you’re still walking around like something might happen. One of these nights, I want to see you get some rest, too.”

Saeran seemed surprised. “Do I act that way? I actually do feel very at ease, much more than I used to. But I guess I’m not very used to this sort of life. A quiet, domestic life. Just you and me and nothing big or dangerous happening. I’m not sure how to behave like this. Like should I put on slippers whenever I get home? Read a newspaper?”

They both laughed a little. “You can if you want to. I just want you to be happy.”

He kissed her forehead. “I am happy. Happy enough to know I’ve never really been happy before. And enough to know I wouldn’t be happy without you.” He saw a tear slide from her eye. She wiped it away. “Are you crying? Why are you crying?”

MC laughed. “Because I love you, that’s why. We went through a lot together and in many ways, us being in love like this would have been impossible. Rika would have tried to keep us apart. I didn’t think you could ever really love me when she had you drinking that elixir.”

Saeran grew more somber. “You have nightmares about her, right?” MC looked surprised and Saeran knew he’d hit the mark. “I see you having nightmares. I figured it would be about her. But, you know, in a way, she did help me. She got me out of my mother’s grasp and most importantly, because of her I found you. I would never want to see her again but for you? It’s worth it.”

MC smiled. “Saeran,” she said softly, her voice full of affection. “There is one more thing I haven’t told you because I’m not sure yet. But I’m late. And I bought a pregnancy test…” her voice trailed off but she gave the biggest smile Saeran had ever seen on her. He questioned her with his eyes. “Yes, I’m telling the truth. I was going to ask if you wanted to start trying to have kids but, well, we might have already decided.”

Saeran laughed and pulled MC closer. “Come cuddle. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! I’m a little nervous but I really wanted this to happen with you. I’ll ask Jumin if I can have time off so we can do this properly.”

MC giggled. “The first RFA baby! I’m sure Jumin will give you all the time off you want. You realize this kid will be so spoiled, right?”

They both laughed to imagine how Zen would dote on the child, the games Saeyoung would make up and play, how Yoosung would try to teach the child life lessons, Jaehee’s no-nonsense babysitting but the fondness in her eyes. And, of course, a full nutritional plan for every stage of the child’s life from Jumin.

“Well, we’ll spoil them, too. But I’ll focus on spoiling the mother, too. Because she’s my life and I want nothing more than to see her always being happy,” Saeran said, pulling MC close to kiss her. It was hard to believe how quickly life could change. How a night of bad dreams might bring them more happiness than they imagined. How such a traumatic childhood could have lead Saeran to live a blissful life with the woman he loved. He couldn’t understand nor see any rhyme or reason but did that really matter? What mattered was what life was bringing him right then. The past had scarred him but now he could finally cover those marks and move on and find reasons to be happy. For himself and for others. For her.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
> i always accept requests ♥


End file.
